Season 2
Season 2 of K.C. Undercover was confirmed by TVLine on May 15, 2015.Season 2 Confirmed It premiered on March 6, 2016 with a one-hour special.https://twitter.com/RobLottTV/status/668535861995139072 on Disney Channel. Synopsis K.C. Cooper is a high school math whiz and martial arts expert turned international super spy for the secret government agency, The Organization. K.C., along with her parents, seasoned agents Craig and Kira, and her younger siblings Ernie and Judy (a humanoid robot), perform undercover missions, near and far, to save the world all while balancing everyday family situations. When K.C. isn’t facing off against enemy agents, or longtime rival The Other Side, she relies on her free-spirted best friend Marisa to help her navigate the ups and downs of teenage life. No matter the assignment, the country can always count on K.C. and the Cooper family to stick together and get the job done. Episodes Confirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #03/06/16 - Coopers Reactivated! (201-202) #03/13/16 - Do You Want to Know a Secret (203) #03/20/16 - Rebel with a Cuz (204) #04/10/16 - The Mother of All Missions (205) #04/17/16 - Accidents Will Happen (206) #04/24/16 - Brainwashed (207) #05/08/16 - The Truth Hurts (208) #05/15/16 - Down in the Dumps (209) #05/22/16 - Dance Like No One's Watching (210) #06/19/16 - The Love Jinx (211) #07/10/16 - K.C. Levels Up (212) #07/17/16 - Catch Him If You Can (213) #07/24/16 - Sup, Dawg? (216) #08/07/16 - Tightrope of Doom (219-220) #08/14/16 - The Legend of Bad, Bad Cleo Brown (221) #09/11/16 - Spy of the Year Awards (214) #09/18/16 - In Too Deep, Part 1 (217) #09/25/16 - In Too Deep, Part 2 (218) Confirmed episodes These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, but the date is unknown. *Family Feud (225-226) *The Interview (222) *Virtual Insanity (223) Note: Please only add production codes along side an episode, and when you know it is the right one. Sometimes the production codes may not be in a natural numbered order, so it's best not to add random production codes when you don't know the episode. Thank you! Cast 'Main Cast' *Zendaya as K.C. Cooper *Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller *Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper *Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper *Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper *Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper Trivia *The season started with a one-hour special episode.*https://twitter.com/RobLottTV/status/668162932606283776 *This season introduced five new characters: Darien, Abby, Erica, Richard and Akina. *This season made a reference to Shake It Up: **K.C. and Darrien eating at the Olive Pit on their first date as seen in the Shake It Up episode "Meatball It Up." *As of June 24, 2016, K.C. Undercover is the only Disney Channel Original Series with a clip opening. Girl Meets World moved to a typical opening and Bizaardvark also has a typical opening, although Liv and Maddie may have a clip opening in Season 4. Videos KC Undercover - Season 2 - Promo KC Undercover - Season 2 - Sneak Peek References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes